Wiki E-sports AL
Visão geral O Fortnite-Nordeste usa o modo de jogo solo. O principal objetivo do evento é inserir o esport no nordeste como modalidade esportiva da região. 100 jogadores de cada estado do nordeste vão poder competir pelo premio de 20.000 mil reais. A final acontecera em Fortaleza-CE. Fortnite Battle Royale, um jogo de battle royale no qual até 100 jogadores voam para uma ilha sem armas ou armaduras, exceto uma picareta. Uma vez no chão, os jogadores devem procurar por armas, armaduras e itens de cura, além de usar sua picareta para derrubar os recursos existentes para reunir recursos de madeira, pedra e metal. Tudo isso deve ser feito, evitando ataques de outros jogadores, além de permanecer dentro de um círculo cada vez menor no mapa ou correr o risco de sofrer danos fatais fora dele. Os jogadores podem usar os recursos reunidos para construir paredes, pisos e escadas e rampas para proteger os ataques. O último jogador ou time que saiu vivo vence. Essa é a primeira edição do Fortnite-Nordeste vai ter eventos on-line durante 2 semanas, de novembro de 2019, para as pessoas participarem. As semanas são entre jogadores individuais. Durante as quartas-feiras de cada semana, qualquer jogador pode competir com os outros jogadores do seu estado, jogando até oito partidas para ganhar pontos através de eliminações e vitórias. Os 100 jogadores principais de cada estado competiram no evento de quarta-feira dia 6 de novembro, jogando novamente até dez partidas para ganhar pontos. Os melhores marcadores de pontos em cada estado do evento de quarta passam para a final. Nas finais, os competidores disputaram um total de seis partidas, com pontos conquistados pelos finalistas mais altos. O jogador solo com o maior número de pontos após seis partidas ganhara o grande prêmio, com outros jogadores recebendo parte do prêmio disponível. Todos os jogadores solo receberam um mínimo de 9.000 mil por chegar à final, com o prêmio principal sendo de 20.000 mil. O primeiro colocado de cada estado recebera 11.000 mil por ter chegado no primeiro lugar, mas não ganhara os 9.000 de presença. História A Epic Games lançou o Fortnite em sua forma planejada original, agora conhecida como Fortnite: Save the World, como um título de acesso antecipado em julho de 2017, na mesma época em que o primeiro jogo influente de battle royale, o PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds, foi lançado. Inspirada por isso, a Epic criou uma variação do Fortnite e o lançou como Fortnite Battle Royale em setembro de 2017. Embora livre para jogar, o jogo era suportado por microtransações. O Fortnite Battle Royale rapidamente se tornou popular e, em junho de 2018, com o jogo transportado para computadores, consoles e dispositivos móveis, havia atingido 125 milhões de jogadores. A receita total de 2018 para o Fortnite Battle Royale foi estimada em US $ 2,4 bilhões pela empresa de análise SuperData Research. A Epic designou US $ 100 milhões dessas receitas para posicionar o Fortnite Battle Royale como um esport. Noticias (Estamos sempre atualizando as informações sobre os classificados de Alagoas) O Pre-Campeonato foi dividido em um evento um para jogadores individuais do estado alagoano, 100 jogadores do estado poderão ter a chance de levar 11.000 mil reais e a vaga para poder participar das finais em Fortaleza. (23/10/2019) (30/10/2019) (06/11/2019) A final do evento solo em alagoas foi realizada e finalizada em 06 de novembro de 2019. O evento foi ganho por Anthony Rodrigues, de 17 anos, conhecido online como One, que levou para casa o grande prêmio e a vaga para a classificatoria. Segundo lugar ficou Bruno Marthins de 19 anos, conhecido online como gauerin. TABELA DA FINAL EM AL Final Será dia 17/11/2019 em fortaleza-CE. ACOMPANHE NOSSOS CANAIS PARA VER A FINAL! Category:World championships in esports World Cup Category:Recurring events established in 2018 Category:International esports competitions hosted by the United States